En vie
by Chapelier Fou
Summary: ma premiere fic inspiré par une chanson d'Apocalyptica, attention haute teneur en déprime et quelque insulte. Et désolé pour la mise en page pourri mais je ferais mieux promis !


Voilà, c'est ma première fic, alors j'ai besoin de connaître votre avis : Suis je un auteur génial (oO sa m'étonnerait mais bon…) Ou vaudrait-il mieux que j'aille me terrer moi et ma fics au fin fond du Sahara ?

En ce qui concerne les persos il ne sont pas a moi a mon plus grand malheur Jeezzzzzzz ! Mais bon vive le torturage de Bishônen ! Et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ----------------------------- !

**En vie**

Enfin, je l'ai enfin, ce comte aux yeux de chats, mon demi-frère, lui a qui j'ai toujours voué une haine farouche, il est la sur la table d'opération, il connaît le sort que je lui réserve mais n'a pas peur. Peut-être la perte de son cher Riff l'a plus affecté que je le pensais, tant mieux ça n'en sera que plus agréable pour moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, ses deux perles vertes et or vont m'appartenir.

-Etes vous sûr de vouloir le faire ?

-Bien sûr Cassian, pourquoi cette question stupide ?

-Parce que vous hésitez.

-Je savoure ma victoire et je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant alors sort d'ici.

Il sort,non mais comment ose-t'il, il oublie son statut se n'est qu'une simple carte a jouer. Quant à moi je suis « Death » et la mort n'hésite jamais à frapper, pourtant je sens depuis le début que quelque chose ne va pas, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tourner autour du pot quand il s'agit des yeux de Cain pourtant, non Cassian a raison, j'hésite, mais pourquoi diable cette hésitation, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, d'aussi loin que je me souviens j'ai détesté Cain, mais de le voir ainsi allongé sur ma table d'opération… Heureusement que père ne me voit pas, lui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et lui administrerait les pires souffrances, mais attends quelque chose ne va pas, pourquoi mon cœur se serre alors que je devrais m'en réjouir ! Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche mais quoi ?Bon j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je sais que Cassian est comme a son habitude juste derrière la porte et Cain ne risque plus de s'envoler, son « petit chien » n'étant plus là pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, et les sédatifs devraient faire effets encore quelque heure, largement de quoi me ressaisir, oui il faut que je me ressaisisse.

-Cassian veille sur notre invité.

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter sa réponse et me dirige vers la sortie de notre repère marcher dans les rues de Londres me fera du bien. --------------------------------

Un plafond, des lumieres crues, j'ai mal à la tete, mais ou suis-je ? J'essaye de me relever, je ne peux pas, je regarde mais mains, je suis attaché ! Mais c'est une table d'opération, mais ou suis-je ? (1)

Je tourne la tete, Cassian ! Tous mes souvenirs reviennent au galop.

Ca y est je m'en souviens, à la suite d'une sombre affaire de meurtre d'enfants. Riff et moi étions à la poursuite du tueur qui se releva, étrangement, ne pas être mon demi-frère. C'est ainsi la tragédie a commencer, je dit bien la tragédie car elle est digne de la grece antique, Riff et moi somme rentrer après avoir passer notre journée à interroger des nobles aux mœurs douteux (2), mais nous n'avions rien trouvé, nous rentrions donc tranquillement quand une des servantes venant de sortir se précipita vers nous.

-Maître,Monsieur Raffit c'est horrible, c'est affreux.

Riff l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Du calme Marie, que se passe-t-il ?

-Monsieur c'est trop horrible, Mademoiselle…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entre la fin de sa phrase, que je me précipitai déjà dans la maison, vers la chambre de Maryweather. Elle était étendue sur son lit, l'air sereine, elle avait même un léger sourire. On aurait cru qu'elle dormait, s'il n'y avait pas cette flaque carmine qui l'entourait teignant ces magnifiques cheveux blonds en un rouge vif, elle avait été tuer, ma petite sœur, une des rares personnes que j'aimai sincèrement m'avait été enlevée et comble de l'horreur, elle avait été tuée comme tous les autres enfants, empoisonnée et son cœur lui avaient été retirer, non pas de façon barbare mais plutôt de façon clinique, des coupures nets au scalpel. Comment decrire ce que j'ai ressenti a ce moment-là, on aurait dit que mon cœur explosai dans ma poitrine, mais vous ne pouvez comprendre que si vous perdez un proche, ce sont des sensations indéchiffrables qui tourbillonnent autour de vous pour vous faire perdre la tête, et croyez- moi la raison vous quitte pour un moment, une fois la tempête terminer elle revient et vous prenez conscience de toute l'horreur de la situation. Je pensai à ce moment avoir vécu le pire, mais c'était sans me douter que la pièce aurait un second acte. Serrer dans sa main ma petite Mary tenait une carte de tarot la « maison-dieu », je ne sus que plus tard combien elle était révélatrice. Mais emmurer dans mon chagrin, je refusais d'admettre l'évidence, seule une personne de mon entourage aurait pu commettre ce crime infâme. Et la réponse s'imposa à moi quelques jours a peine après l'enterrement de Maryweather. J'étais enfermé dans mon laboratoire à faire diverse expérience pour connaître la nature du poison qui l'avait tué, quand je trouvais subitement la solution, un poison extrêmement délicat a repéré car s'éliminant quasiment de lui-même ne laissant que de très infime trace, le Judas, il endort puis paralyse le système nerveux de la victime puis empêche l'afflux de sang au cerveau créant ainsi une embolie. Ainsi donc je me précipitai, hors de mon laboratoire, pour faire part de ma trouvaille a mon très cher Riff, quand entrant dans le salon, je vis une scène des plus étranges, mon demi-frère assis dans un fauteuil devisant avec Oscar.

-Nous t'attendions Cain, me dit Oscar comme si de rien était

-Qui ?Que ?Comment Oscar?

-Tu aurais dû t'y attendre Cain, notre père ne t'avait-il pas prévenue ?

-…

-Il est visiblement choqué mon cher Jezabel.

-Visiblement oui.

-TRAITRE ! COMMENT A TU OSER ME FAIRE SA, NOUS T'AVONS ACCUEILLI ET TU VOULAIS LA MAIN DE MARY… C'EST TOI QUI LA TUER ! ORDURE, SALOP, CONNARD !

-Mais que voilà un langage fleuri, dit Jezabel un sourire en coin.

-ET TOI CESSE DONC DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS EST TU DERRIERE TOUT SA ? HEIN, COMBIEN DE MEURTRE A TU A TON ACTIF 10,20,100 ?

Ne me contrôlant plus je me jetai sur lui, je voulais le tuer quand quelque chose me retient en arrière.

-Le petit toutou est de retour, mais malheureusement pour toi Raffit c'est trop tard, regarde le, sa raison vacille.

-My Lord c'est moi Riff, calmez vous, me chuchota t il.

-Riff…Quand…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas My Lord, je suis là.

-Comme c'est touchant, mais tu nous oublie un peu vite.

-Mais je ne vous oublie Monsieur Oscar…

-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla t-il en se jetant sur Riff.

J'ai encore bien du mal à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de voir le corps de Riff et Oscar tomber dans un même mouvement leurs cœurs transpercer par une balle, et mon arme fumante dans la main, et une seule pensée, j'ai tué Riff. Et je me réveille ici, surveiller par cette espèce de nabot, ce qui veut dire que mon frère n'est pas loin, mais alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai encore mes yeux et pourquoi diable suis-je encore en vie ! J'ai assez souffert, je voudrais me reposer et oublier, mais je crois bien que ce n'ai pas encore aujourd'hui que l'on m'exaucera. Je sens une piqûre sur mon bras, on m'endort tant mieux, sa m'évitera de penser.

-Dors sa vaut mieux pour toi... -----------------------------------

(1) L'est un peu lent non ?

(2) Je pense que tout le monde a compris…

Cain : Pas sur…

Chapelier : Ben pourquoi c'est clair pourtant !

Riff :Vous savez bien que quelque chose qui est clair pour vous ne l'est pas pour les autres…

Chapelier :Alexiiiiiss y sont messant avec moi !

Alexis : Débrouille toi tu les a voulus tu les as eus !

Chapelier : oO On dirait ma mère… Pff Puiske c comme sa VENGEANCE MOUAAAAAAAHHH.

Les 3 :-- portnawak celle là


End file.
